


Drink with me

by Christywalks



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: 他在那一刻看到了她。红发，身穿一套满是油渍的灰色连体工装，袖子卷到了上臂，手臂纤瘦却有力。她背对着他，正在脚边的工具箱里找着什么，向下俯身时垂在肩头的红发倾泻而下，露出白皙的脖颈。





	

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

他在那一刻看到了她。

 

红发，身穿一套满是油渍的灰色连体工装，袖子卷到了上臂，手臂纤瘦却有力。她背对着他，正在脚边的工具箱里找着什么，向下俯身时垂在肩头的红发倾泻而下，露出白皙的脖颈。

 

因为角度的原因，她没有看到他硬生生停在路中间，浑身僵硬朝她的方向看过来。她仍然弯着腰，而空气里满是即便战争已经过去整整两年后仍然无法落定的尘土，可是春季的阳光照在他的脸上，混着尘土的味道，让他在这一刻想起了太多次举着狙击枪在尘土飞扬的废墟里狂奔，身前总有——

 

他的思绪被一阵短促的笑声打断。他抬起头，看到不远处一间仍在维修的住宅门口里跑出来一个矮小的身影，脚步跌跌撞撞，是个人类的男性幼童，看起来年龄不会超过两岁。那个男孩子朝她的方向一头扎过来，而她站起身，张开双臂，将男孩搂入怀里。眼前的这一幕又让他的心底感到一阵刺痛，以及某种莫名升上胸口的希冀。如果这是他们——不，他猛地摇了摇头。年龄对不上，而且他知道她不会对自己隐瞒 ** _这种事情_** 。他甚至还记得在一切结束之前他们那场短暂的交谈，告别，他们甚至还笑着说以后可以领养小克洛根，她绝不会……

 

然后那个被她抱在怀里的男孩子似乎注意到离他们不远的地方有个高大凶猛的突锐人正直勾勾地盯着他们看。他咬着手指含糊不清地叫起来，于是她回过头——

 

记忆中的蓝眼睛，比他的颜色要深。如果他的眼睛是在帕勒文难以见到的浮冰，那她的眼睛就是浮冰之下深沉的海，沉默无声将他吞没。

 

但除此之外一切都不对劲。那双蓝眼睛里的神情不对，不该用看陌生人戒备而好奇的眼光望向他；嘴唇的弧度不对，他记得她的嘴唇总是抿得那么薄，向下撇出痛苦地纹路，难得有扬唇微笑的时候；甚至连鼻梁两侧的雀斑都无迹可寻，而神灵在上他曾和她躺在一起，看着舷窗外随着飞船而快速流逝的星轨，他会用大把大把偷来的时间数着她脸上的雀斑，用他所知道的所有星星的名字来一一命名，熟记它们的形状于心。

 

那人类的幼童还在咬着手指看着他，蓝色的眼睛瞪得很大。这大概是他第一次见到突锐人，这里毕竟是地球，而绝大部分突锐士兵在收割者之战结束后不久就撤回帕勒文了。人类和突锐，彼此间有过太多不愉快，即便最后肩并肩一起打赢了一场战争，他们在地球的存在永远都提醒着人类曾付出了多少又牺牲了多少。在过去的这两年里他已经记不得自己受到了多少恶意，但他已经经历了太多，多到甚至没法去在意。他只希望自己经历的这一切都是有价值的，他没有 ** _再一次_** 将自己人生中的两年浪费在消沉，绝望，想要为这个宇宙做些什么却只能感到深入骨头的无力。

 

或者，以为她死了，放弃寻找，让她一个人孤独承受所有的痛苦。

 

抱歉，先生，有什么我可以帮你的吗？

 

轻柔的声音传入他的耳朵，他没有开口，但在眼前两个人类的耳朵捕捉不到的频段上，他的副声带正在剧烈颤抖，轰鸣，仿佛在抽走身旁的空气。

 

甚至连声音也不对。

 

他急促地深吸一口气，下颚微微张开，尽量不露出自己的牙齿，朝对方做出类似微笑的表情。

 

谢谢，但我只是路过。

 

红发女性也微笑着看向他，没说什么，回过身。她的红发因为这个动作又一次从肩头滑落，颜色与质地是他这两年里唯一见过的正确的景象，而他没法眼睁睁看着几年以来持续燃烧他灵魂的颜色再次从他的眼前消失。

 

抱歉，稍等一下——他开口的时候甚至因为自己的声音而顿了一下。沙哑干裂，深处却蓄满湿意，一汪死寂的深潭。这里有什么我能做的吗？如果可以的话，我想帮助你们重建。我是个还算不错的机械师，也很有经验……

 

然后他看到对方回过身，朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容，而他尽量不让自己的脑子里出现和这个笑容太过类似的画面。他跟在对方身后，朝住宅区的深处走，一路上有各种各样惊异的眼光看过来，但他的眼睛里只有那头红发在阳光下跳动的样子。

 

他突然想起海斯特罗姆上只需几秒就能摧毁他们护盾的烈日，她带着他们在阴影与阴影间疾驰，有一缕松散的红发从头盔里漏出来，在阳光下红得像要烧起来一样。

 

他闭上眼睛，再睁开。

 

阳光仍然温暖而无害。

 

***

 

他在山坡上坐下，地球的夕落刚刚带走了今天最后一丝光线。他感觉手里的玻璃瓶子潮湿冰冷，这种酒本不该冷藏，低温会毁掉那股甘醇的味道，但这里是地球，能找到突锐人能喝的酒在他看来已经是个奇迹了。

 

在坐下来的过程中他的肩膀隐隐作痛，浑身的肌肉都在因为今天搬了太多的箱子和材料而抗议。他已经有两年没在短时间里做这么多体力活了，那些曾经因为长久穿戴重型护甲在战场奔跑而锻炼出来的肌肉已经渐渐流逝。不过他没有长多少肉。突锐人就算发福也不会变得像有些人类那样可笑，而他，他甚至瘦了不少。

 

夜幕刚刚降临，天上还没有多少肉眼可辨的星星，因为大气层的原因地球上的星星看起来永远都没有帕勒文的那么亮，更没法和他在星舰上所见过仿佛触手可及的星星相比。但他还暂时没法回帕勒文，更不可能回到那艘承载了太多——承载了一切的船上，回到他们曾共享的船长舱房，躺在床上仰望舷窗外流逝的群星。地球的星星也许没有那么明亮，但已经足够了。

 

他喝了一口瓶子里味道有些发麻的酒，向后靠在块石头上，抬头看着地球上这两年来已经逐渐熟悉的星系。四周静悄悄的，战争的恐惧仍然在人们心头盘旋，所以入夜后没人会在外面独自行走，更别提来到这片荒凉的山坡。偌大的野外只有他一个人。

 

我以为还会出现第二次奇迹。长久的沉默之后，他听到自己哑声说道，还会有哪个对你恋恋不忘的天才，疯子，想要统治银河系的霸主，把你的血肉和骨头再一次拼起来，好让你出现在我的面前。

 

他又灌下一大口酒，喉咙因吞咽而疼痛。

 

我亲手把你的名字放在了诺曼底号的悼念墙上，但我就是不肯相信你已经死了。你死过一次，我知道这都是怎么回事，所以你别想骗我。你在等着我再次卷入某个没法自己解决的烂摊子里，好让你可以大摇大摆杀进来，像个该死的英雄一样救我出去。但是我告诉你，这次我不吃你这套了。

 

他感觉自己的声音在颤抖。不，不止他的声音，他的下颚，他的手指，他浑身上下都在颤抖。狙击目镜在黑暗里闪烁着蓝光，他透过镜片扫视着周身黝黑的森林，但没有人从树干背后走出来，朝他张开双手，问他，你在这里做什么。

 

我在这里做什么？因为我以为你死了，他对着寂静的黑暗轻声说道，可是你却从地狱里爬了出来，活生生站在我的面前。

 

他沉默了一小会，再次开口时声音很轻。能再做一次吗？为了我？

 

回答他的只有夜风吹拂过山林的呜呜声。

 

手里的酒瓶快要见底了，他从地上站起身，抬头看着越发清晰的星空。他想起他们最后短暂的告别，他几乎支撑不住自己的身体，而她的手隔着手套覆在他的脸上，最后一次对视，最后一次碰触，第一次，也是最后一次将那句话说出口。

 

他 ** _早该_** 知道那就是他们的道别，短暂而残忍，伴着炮火与死亡的味道，甚至无法感受她真正的皮肤。

 

他想到他们的这一生，蹉跎了三十年，到了最后才因为一场摧毁全银河系文明的战争而相识。她身上的职责太多，而他过于剥离且永远担忧，直到她的死讯传来才真正明白自己想要的是什么。虽然后来他有幸能和她一起渡过最后的时光，但他们一直聚少离多，其实真正在一起的时间短的可怜。

 

然而他这辈子从未遇见除了她之外另一个能让他如此信任，如此敬佩，如此深爱的人。所以，无论如何心碎，痛苦，必须 ** _两次_** 听到她的死讯，并且让自己接受他们永远也没法在某个热带小星球上退休，领养几个孩子，一起变老……他从没后悔过这段时光里的任何一秒。他从没后悔过爱上薛帕德。

 

希望你那边的酒吧里也有不错的东西。

 

盖拉斯将手里仅剩的酒洒在夜风里。


End file.
